Wham!
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Deadpool le muestra a Spiderman su película.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y sus derechos cinematográficos de Disney/ Sonic y Fox. Ustedes entienden

Tampoco me pagan nada por hacer esto y la canción que se usa es de Careless Whisper, salió en la película ;))

Creo que no hace falta decir que contiene spoilers de la película de Deadpool. Una última cosa, esto "" o lo que está en cursiva son las voces que Wade escucha.

Espero que les guste y lamento si encuentran algún error.

* * *

\- Si no fueras un malvado ladrón de carteras podrías ser un sucesor perfecto- dice el amigable vecino de New York columpiándose entre los edificios siguiendo a un ladrón que escapaba luego de amenazar a una chica con un cuchillo para intentar robarle su bolso. Es un milagro que Spiderman estaba en la zona y evito que las cosas empeoraran ya que la chica no parecía querer cooperar con el asaltante.- Quizás si decides entregarte y luego de pagar por tus crímenes en la cárcel, y prometes no volver a hacer cosas malas tal vez lo piense- le grita de forma graciosa acerándose cada vez más al chico que no dejaba de hacer parkour entre las paredes para intentar escapar del superhéroe.

La persecución siguió hasta la azotea de un edificio. Spiderman pensó que ya lo tenía atrapado pero el asaltante no pensaba lo mismo y estaba dispuesto a saltar hasta el edificio de enfrente, pero una fuerte patada logro hacer retroceder varios metros al ladrón que cayó al piso.

\- Detente ahí Ezio. El único compañero de spidy soy yo. "Nosotros". Digo nosotros…es mentira, solo soy yo- susurro el mercenario de la gran bocota mientras terminaba de incorporarse en la azotea, Peter se preguntaba de dónde había salido mientras que el ladrón intentaba parar el sangrado de su nariz y boca que se rompieron por el golpe. Este al mirarlo acercándosele retrocede hasta chocar con una pared y saca un arma- _Oh esto se puso interesante_. Niños no lean esto- dice mirándote a ti.

Sin embargo nada sale ya que Spiderman le quita el arma y lo envuelve con su telaraña, el chico comienza a gritar groserías así que no tuvo más opción que taparle la boca con más de su red.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Deadpool?- pregunta serio el menor cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Acaso no puede tu compañero venir a ayudarte? _¡Soy el Robin de tu Batman!_ \- grita feliz como lo más obvio.- "Ssssh, el copyright no matara". _A la mierda eso_ ¡Lenguaje!- otra vez empieza a tener sus peleas consigo mismo que hacen perder la paciencia a Parker.

\- Tú no eres mi compañero y no tengo tiempo para tus bromas de psicópata. Pero si me llego a enterar de que has matado a alguien yo…- lo amenaza el arácnido pero su discurso es interrumpido.

\- Tranquilo Spidy, no vengo ni eh matado a nadie - _aún_ \- ups!- dice de forma inocente haciendo que el ceño del otro se endureciera más- No pongas esa cara, te saldrán arrugas.

Spiderman sabía que no podía lidiar con él así que se acerca al ladrón, que los veía muy sorprendidos, para llevarlo hasta la comisaría pero Deadpool coloca –tira- algo a su rostro.

\- AAgh…qué mierda ¡Wade!- Le grita tocándose con una mano la cara.

\- "Oh oh, ha dicho tú nombre". _Está enojado_ –El nombrado se pone en una pose como de cachorrito triste por ser regañado.

\- Por supuesto que estoy idiota, eso dolió- le grita enojado mientras se agacha para, de mala manera, tomar lo que el otro le había lanzado. – ¿Hiciste una película? – Pregunta al ver que el DVD llevaba su nombre.

\- Taraaaan- grita de golpe asuntando tanto al menor como el ladrón.- Y es increíblemente genial "¡¿verdad?!" _Obviamente es genial_ \- los ojos de la máscara parecen agrandarse.

\- No la eh visto- comenta desinteresado. Deadpool para su charla mental y se acerca a él de forma amenazante - E-estas invadiendo mi espacio. ¡Quítate- le dice poniendo una mano en el rostro del otro y alejándose todo lo que su rostro le permite. Pero este aparte su mano con la suya propia y lo obliga a mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo que no las has visto?- Pregunta en un tono frío y aterrador. Wade le quita el dvd a Peter- Mi película, Deadpool, ya está disponible en todos los países de habla hispana, Europa y varios lugares del continente Asiático. Está siendo un éxito de taquilla, ¡míralo! Se, que te va a gustar- le dice mientras sostiene la película enfrente de ellos.

\- ¿Me estas espameando? – le pregunta indignado por la estupidez del otro y avergonzado consigo mismo por sentirse indefenso cuando el otro se le acercó tanto- Además apuesto que no es tan famosa como dices- El ladrón comienza a murmurar – Ambos dirigen su mirada hacia el ladrón y Peter le pregunta- ¿tú lo has visto?- el tipo mueve su cabeza en respuesta afirmativa esto hace que Deadpool comience a dar saltitos alejándose de Peter hasta llegar con el ladrón y comenzar a platicar sobre varias escenas, aunque el ladrón siguiera con la boca tapada, Deadpool parecía entenderlo perfectamente.

\- B-bueno no me extraña que tu película sea famosa entre los delincuentes- comenta intentando sonar desinteresado pero sin la máscara se puede apreciar lo avergonzado que está.

Esas palabras lastimaron a Wade.

\- "¡Ouch, eso sí que fue bajo! _"¿Por qué eres tan cruel?_ Deja de ser tan tsundere y admite que eres la única persona que no ha visto mi película aún- le dice el mercenario apuntándole con un dedo siendo apoyado por el ladrón.- "Oh, quizás se deba a que la clasificación es R" Eso, eso. Spidy aún es un niño.- incluso el ladrón comienza a reírse.

Peter se sonroja totalmente, es una suerte que la máscara lo cubra piensa.

\- Pero no eh venido para eso.- Dice dejando al ladrón solo y comenzando a acercarse al hombre araña, este se aleja un poco- Si no para festejar contigo- de la nada Wade saca una bolsa con confeti y empieza a esparcirlo por todas partes.

\- Ni pienses que voy a hacerlo- le dice enojado el menor quitándose los restos de confeti sobre su cuerpo.

\- Oh vamos, hay que festejar mi independencia oficial sobre tu nombre- le dice muy feliz.

\- ¿Qué?- Peter no entiende nada.

\- Hasta hace poco era conocido como "tu hermano maleducado" o "la copia mal hecha de Dc". Pero gracias a mi videojuego, mi nombre se ha hecho conocido entre los gamers "y niños ratas". Y con mi película, ahora todos me llaman por mi verdadero nombre ¡Deadpool!- grita mientras su nombre aparece con luces y cohetes detrás suyo- Claro que aún existe uno que otro estúpido que me sigue creyendo que yo soy tú "Deberíamos formar nuestro nombre con los cadáveres de sus seres queridos" _Si, y podemos pedirle a ayuda a Francis. Él es un experto_ \- Spiderman está más confundido que antes, pero solo escuchar cadáveres hizo que se pusiera en guardia.

\- No vas a hacer nada Deadpool- le sentencia de forma seria.

\- Vamos No te alteres _sweety_ , mira- El mercenario se acerca al ladrón y le pone un cohete usando la telaraña como pegamento. Spiderman intenta detenerlo pero Wade ya lo ha encendido, el chico comienza a volar pegando gritos que son sofocados por la telaraña en su boca hasta perderse entre los edificios.- Ese cohete aterrizará en la policía "seguramente".

Peter intenta ir tras el pobre chico pegado al cohete pero Wade lo levanta y lo carga sobre su hombro como si de una bolsa se tratara.

\- Bájame en este instante Wade Wilson- exigía el castaño intentando zafarse pero le era imposible.

\- No, primero iremos a festejar _¡chimichangas!_ Sí, es perfecto pero antes hay que poner música de fondo- Wade saca un control del bolsillo de su traje y toca uno de los botones, de repente se empieza a escuchar a Wham!.

\- ¿De dónde sale la música? – pregunta asustado el arácnido.

\- Oh vamos Pet, todos saben que no hay nadie mejor que Careless para crear un buen ambiente- le dice mientras le da una palmada en su trasero, logrando sonrojar al chico que comienza a golpear la espalda con sus puños y a patear mientras le grita groserías, pero sigue siendo inútil

\- C-creí que íbamos a festejar- pregunta resignado sabiendo que no va a poder escaparse, por ahora. Escucha una pequeña risa salir del mayor que lo pone nervioso.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que aremos Honey- le susurra mientras lo toma de la cintura fuertemente para que no escape y así pueda quedar enfrente de él. – Vamos a divertirnos mucho Peter- susurra su nombre haciendo temblar levemente al otro que aparta la mirada al ver como la sonrisa (porque sabe que hay una sonrisa debajo de esa máscara) que se hace más grande al ver las reacciones del otro.

\- ¡Nooo!- grita Spiderman al ver como el otro se acerca a él lentamente.

De fondo suena el solo del saxofón.

* * *

¿Se pensaban que iba a hacerle algo sucio a Peter? Ustedes están mal y sí, ¡te estoy diciendo a tí!

Lleve a Peter a mi tienda favorita de chimichangas que queda en el subte para festejar. El dueño me conoce y me hace descuentos ;)

Pero mi senpai se enfermó apenas si dio un bocado, tuve que llevarlo al hospital y dijeron que sufrió un envenenamiento por comida en mal estado :'c , pero ya se recuperó :D

Su estómago no es tan fuerte como el mio aunque el insiste en que ese lugar era totalmente insalubre. Cosas de tsundere supongo.

Lo bueno es que logre "convencer" al director de ese hospital para que ponga mi película en el televisor que esta en su habitación y así poder verla todos los días :DDD

La autora me pidió que dejara algunas cosas que no puso haya arriba porque arruinaría la sorpresa y blablabla. Como que tantos los youtubers como los personajes de juegos nombrados o demás famosos en esta historia no fueron obligados ni pagados de ningún tipo para aparecer y todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores. ¡Es solo diversión, no se lo tomen enserio!

Espero que les haya gustado, denle _Laik_ _y deja tu opinión acá abajo en la caja de comentarios_. "Subscríbanse si quieren más historias así".

Pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales (la mía, de Raian Reinols y la de la autora si quieren, aunque no es importante.)

Les ah hablado Deadpool y les desea un buen comienzo de semana ;)

*Deadpool saca un saxofón de anda a saber dónde y comienza a tocarlo*

-Estoberíaestarenlacategoríadecrossoversenrtepelículastecnicamentepero#yolo-


End file.
